


Первая встреча повара и слуги

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, First Meetings, Gen, Griffin was once a human, Hate Speech, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Гриффин молча и недоверчиво глядел на так называемого Квазимодо, несколькими минутами ранее притащенного Дракулой.— Что это за урод? — наконец осведомился он, даже не понижая голоса.Дракула хмыкнул, снимая плащ. Ему нравилось такое предневзятое отношение собственного слуги к своему бывшему врагу.«Ворчит — значит ревнует. Ревнует — значит любит», — решил он.
Kudos: 1





	Первая встреча повара и слуги

Гриффин молча и недоверчиво глядел на так называемого Квазимодо, несколькими минутами ранее притащенного Дракулой.  
— Что это за урод? — наконец осведомился он, даже не понижая голоса.  
Дракула хмыкнул, снимая плащ. Ему нравилось такое предневзятое отношение собственного слуги к своему бывшему врагу.  
«Ворчит — значит ревнует. Ревнует — значит любит», — решил он.  
— Сам ты хрен на палочке! — не остался в долгу бывше-человек.  
Гриффин оскалился так, что сомнений не осталось — на смену недоумению пришла агрессия в чистом виде.  
— Это наш будущий повар, — вмешался Дракула, не дожидаясь драк, которые наверняка будут, если так пойдёт и дальше.  
— Повар? — на лице Гриффина возник скепцизм. — Да из него повар, как из…  
— Ну, а ты кто? Горничная? — хмыкнул Квазимодо и тут же затух, когда Гриффин, видно, вспомнив о чём-то, зло ухмыльнулся.  
— Ну, судя по всему, я твой босс, — медленно произнёс он и искоса взглянул на хозяина. Тот кивнул, и в глазах мальчишки возникло чувство… нехорошее какое-то. — Так что готовься готовить двадцать четыре часа в сутки — я очень… придирчивый.  
— Да пошёл ты! — буркнул повар. Он успел уже убедиться, что Дракула полностью поддерживает своего слугу, а значит, снисхождения и заступничества ждать не стоило.  
— Иду, иду. И ты тоже. Шагом марш на кухню!  
Зло бормоча что-то себе род нос, Квазимодо удалился. Гриффин, признательно и понимающе взглянув в сторону Дракулы, тоже ушёл, прошептав напоследок:  
— Я всё понял. Сделаю всё возможное, чтобы он горько пожалел о своём прошлом.


End file.
